<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lunar Eclipse by JustJim, Useless_girl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26138749">Lunar Eclipse</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustJim/pseuds/JustJim'>JustJim</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Useless_girl/pseuds/Useless_girl'>Useless_girl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Home Is Where the Spark Is (one-shots) [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged up characters, Alpha Derek, Bottom Derek, Detective Stiles, Dominant Stiles, Edging, Emissary in Training Stiles, Love, Lunar Eclipse, M/M, Magic Stiles, Powerless Derek, R (explicit), Role Reversal, Sex Tape, Slash, Smut, Soulmates, Spark Stiles, Supernatural - Freeform, Top Stiles, Werewolves, canon and non-canon elements, delayed gratification, emissary bond, emissary stiles, m/m - Freeform, mate bond, matured Stiles, post-Teen Wolf, sterek, submissive derek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:27:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,726</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26138749</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustJim/pseuds/JustJim, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Useless_girl/pseuds/Useless_girl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Lunar Eclipse can be a dangerous time for werewolves because they become vulnerable without their supernatural powers. But Derek is looking forward to this particular celestial phenomenon, because he wants to experience sex with Stiles as more or less a human.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Home Is Where the Spark Is (one-shots) [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1796680</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lunar Eclipse</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Note:</strong> A one-shot about “human” Derek’s desires, so… basically porn with some plot. Enjoy! It is loosely related to our “<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607563">Home Is Where the Spark Is</a>” series, but can be read as a standalone one-shot.</p><p><strong>Fandoms: </strong>Teen Wolf, Sterek</p><p><strong>Characters/relationships:</strong> Stiles Stilinski/Derek Hale</p><p><strong>Rating/category: </strong>R (explicit), supernatural, post-Teen Wolf, canon and non-canon elements, slash, M/M, Sterek, aged up characters, Spark Stiles, Magic Stiles, Emissary Stiles, Emissary in training Stiles, detective Stiles, matured Stiles, Alpha Derek, love, soulmates, Mate bond, Emissary bond, werewolves, powerless Derek, bottom Derek, submissive Derek, top Stiles, dominant Stiles, role reversal, smut, sex tape, edging, delayed gratification, Lunar Eclipse</p><p><strong>Summary:</strong> The Lunar Eclipse can be a dangerous time for werewolves because they become vulnerable without their supernatural powers. But Derek is looking forward to this particular celestial phenomenon, because he wants to experience sex with Stiles as more or less a human.</p><p><strong>Disclaimer:</strong> This is a product of our imagination and was written only for entertainment and fun. We don’t profit from this fanfiction and we mean no harm or disrespect against any real person, culture or custom that might appear in the story. All original pictures or edits and fictional characters used in the story belong to their respective owners and credit goes to them.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <br/>
</strong>
  <em>
    <a href="https://images-wixmp-ed30a86b8c4ca887773594c2.wixmp.com/f/9d70629c-8f71-467e-bbe2-74962079814d/de3xpma-4c27a942-9318-4a09-b042-24be6c781da2.png?token=eyJ0eXAiOiJKV1QiLCJhbGciOiJIUzI1NiJ9.eyJzdWIiOiJ1cm46YXBwOiIsImlzcyI6InVybjphcHA6Iiwib2JqIjpbW3sicGF0aCI6IlwvZlwvOWQ3MDYyOWMtOGY3MS00NjdlLWJiZTItNzQ5NjIwNzk4MTRkXC9kZTN4cG1hLTRjMjdhOTQyLTkzMTgtNGEwOS1iMDQyLTI0YmU2Yzc4MWRhMi5wbmcifV1dLCJhdWQiOlsidXJuOnNlcnZpY2U6ZmlsZS5kb3dubG9hZCJdfQ.jxpnNIrd7hznUYGuGyPEenUpnhoqvv_IObw0Qovqsrk">Just Jim edit</a>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Lunar Eclipse<br/>
</strong>
  <em>by Just Jim &amp; Useless-girl</em>
</p><p>It hadn't been something he had thought of until now, but this time the Lunar Eclipse was on the same day as the Fourth of July, a holiday Derek hated thoroughly. Because of the fireworks. He wouldn't go so far as to claim he was afraid of them, except he was. The loud noises, the scent of gunpowder in the air, fire and flames... The scent of burning flesh with all the barbecues going on... This year for once he was lucky, he was going to be able to block it out with his human hearing.</p><p>It wasn't going to be spectacular, though Stiles might realize the exact moment they were going to be gone. Derek would know instantly because the world was going to be a whole lot more muted.</p><p>Derek had Beth shipped off to Melissa, he didn't want the child to pick up on his fear and develop one of her own. No, let her celebrate it the way humans did while her daddies... Well, they had adult plans she couldn't be around for anyways.</p><p>As soon as it got dark, after they had eaten Chinese take-out, the wolf shrugged out of his clothes and padded to the living room completely naked to find Stiles.</p><p>He pretended not to know what temptation he offered as he almost innocently stalked over to his mate, all grace and feral. "Hi."</p><p>Stiles wasn't particularly fond of the July 4th festivities either. Didn't even like fireworks that much because ever since as a child he found them too loud and always felt sorry for the poor scared animals. For years he feared those loud noises as a kid, but eventually grew out of it, but still wasn't a fan. He only liked the barbecues and all the food people seemed to like to make this day.</p><p>But this year was a bit different. They ordered in with Derek and Stiles was well-aware of the Lunar Eclipse happening too. It always fascinated him how werewolves lose their powers when that phenomenon happens. Luckily, they were perfectly safe tonight in the loft with all the wards he had put up and they had no plans of going anywhere. No, he had promised something else for Derek, involving letting him experience sex as a human with all the hickeys and marks which can – for once – stay on his skin instead of healing in minutes. And his fiancé seemed to be eager to experience that since he appeared all naked from out of nowhere.<br/>
<br/>
"Hi..." Stiles hummed, averting his eyes from the TV to feast them on the naked gorgeous body in front of him, a dirty little smirk in the corner of his lips. "You wanna play?" he asked, reaching out a hand for Derek as Stiles was half-laying on the big and comfortable couch.</p><p>"Hmm," Derek agreed. There was some time before the actual eclipse started, fifteen minutes maybe but they were in no hurry. Yet. The slow lazy curl of arousal which warmed his belly was savored as he took the offered hand and stretched out on the couch with his mate to give him a kiss.<br/>
<br/>
"You smell so good right now, content and like Chinese food." The lips were still greasy and slick from the food as Derek's tongue licked them, stealing the last taste of egg rolls and fried rice. "I hope you don't mind missing out on the barbecue food. We'll do it tomorrow." Or whenever. When it didn't remind him of cooked human meat and the house fire. Which was pretty much any day of the year as long as there were no fireworks involved.<br/>
<br/>
His tongue licked into the hot mouth, slowly, loving how Stiles gave him his full attention despite the TV being on.</p><p>Stiles knew why Derek didn't like the festivities on this day and was perfectly fine with skipping on the grilling and all the other stuff. They made their own day they could enjoy and if he managed to put Derek's mind at ease, it was an even bigger win for the human.<br/>
<br/>
Running his hands lazily up and down on the broad naked back, he smiled into the kiss. He loved it when he smelled appealing to his mate and felt his own lust uncoiling in his groin from having him so close and kissing him so lovingly.<br/>
<br/>
"I don't need barbecue when I can taste you like this," Stiles purred into the kiss then returned it, letting it get deeper and hotter, his hands finding the firm ass to caress and lightly knead, humming satisfied from his mate's taste too.</p><p>Stiles even smelled better when the sharp spicy scent of arousal hit Derek’s nose, making him moan. The human could set him alight with lust with a simple look, a word, a touch or even just a scent. He had let Derek discover what it meant to be in the mood and to enjoy that mood. Hours of sex, sometimes even a couple of times a day, without shame, without judgment. Only with love.<br/>
<br/>
"I'm addicted to sex with you," Derek muttered against the spit-slicked lips while hands groped him. All his work out had resulted in a genuine bubble butt so there was plenty to grope.<br/>
<br/>
"I'm addicted to you." Yes, he wanted to play, be marked, feel what Stiles felt.</p><p>Stiles' grin was somehow both smug and moved as he looked into Derek's eyes. "I feel the same, you know. It's never been like this with anyone for me either. You're all I ever want and desire," Stiles whispered, reaching up with a hand to run his fingers through the thick hair of his man. "How do you want to do this?" he asked and leaned in to start planting soft kisses against Derek's neck, inhaling the beloved scent deeply.<br/>
<br/>
The eclipse was drawing near, Stiles could feel it too through the bonds and the magic too, but Derek's werewolf powers were still there, humming under his skin. But now, even if they were going to be gone, the runes on his thigh would protect him from any outside harm since the magic stayed in his mate despite being temporarily human.</p><p>"Well....." Derek cocked his head, his eyes twinkling which let Stiles know he was about to be trolled. "I was thinking you'd do me."<br/>
<br/>
Only a few minutes more... There was this tension starting, because it was exciting to him to be able to wear Stiles' marks. Granted, being shot when he had been human hadn't been fun but that wasn't the same pain as they were about to explore.<br/>
<br/>
"Bite me, mark me. Suck my neck full of hickeys, leave your finger prints all over me. Fuck me so I can feel you instead of healing. Think you can handle that, husband?"</p><p>"Oh fuck..." Stiles groaned into the fragrant neck, not just from what Derek described, but from how he called him. He knew they were practically married in werewolf terms and their human wedding was coming up fast too, but it just blew Stiles' mind, making him make a move.<br/>
<br/>
The next moment Derek was pushed on his back on the wide couch and Stiles was kneeling up to pull his shirt over his head and push down his sweatpants to be just as naked as Derek was. And yes, his pair's closeness and the effect of the words could be clearly seen between his legs.<br/>
<br/>
"I can handle that and more. Do you?" he asked back while grabbing Derek's ankles to open his legs, Stiles' hungry eyes shamelessly feasting on the gorgeous body on display for him.</p><p>Derek nearly purred from the move when he found himself on his back while Stiles stripped, revealing his pale and tempting skin full of small moles. The scent of his arousal faded, sounds muted – the eclipse was starting. He could even feel it in his body, it felt heavier and his strength was gone too. Stiles and he might even be well-matched right now. At least he didn't need to smell the arousal, it was evident with the way it was blood-proud between the slender legs.<br/>
<br/>
The werewolf was manhandled easily and it felt different, not necessarily a bad thing. His pupils widened from need as he lifted his arms above him, stretching out to show off all his skin, arching his back and angling his hips. It was as close to presenting as he could while on his back.<br/>
<br/>
"Yes, I can. I want it and more."</p><p>"God, you're so gorgeous... and so very human right now. It turns me on even more. This time I'm gonna show you how I always feel when you do a number on me," Stiles chuckled hoarsely, voice thick with lust as he ran a slender hand down on Derek's chest and stomach, pulling away just before he could touch the rapidly filling cock there.<br/>
<br/>
Stiles did lick that palm and wrapped his hand around his man's cock to slowly stroke it into its full glory, his eyes just continuing its feasting as he was taking his time to drink in every reaction, his other hand sliding onto a muscular thigh, thumb drawing small circles over the sensitive inner-side.<br/>
<br/>
"We're going to make love all night long. I'll fuck you first then I'll want you to do the same to me until we are a sweaty mess, barely able to move," he continued low just when his palm twisted over Derek's tip a few times then smeared the wetness down on his length.</p><p>That was so Stiles, he would go with everything without much of a hassle and think it all was awesome. Derek werewolf? No problem. Derek alpha? Awesome. Derek human? Hot. Not once did Derek feel like Stiles wanted him for what he was, or his looks, it was all about who he was and that was still mind-boggling even now.<br/>
<br/>
Hissing when the wet hand wrapped around his erection, he made sure to spread his legs even more, a needy little moan leaving him. Of course he was fine with a night full of sex, of getting to fuck his mate as well as being fucked because whenever their bodies would entwine like that, it was like coming home.<br/>
<br/>
Pushing his hips upwards for some friction, it pushed his foreskin down so the head was revealed, pre-cum bubbling up from the small slit. "Too bad you can't knot me, huh?" It was already arousing to be in Stiles' shoes for a change.</p><p>"Oh man, yes. I feel sorry only for that. It's an incredible feeling each time," Stiles agreed and finally moved, his hand never pausing on the thick shaft as he laid down between the open legs, his lips finding the tattooed runes on the inner-thigh to kiss then lick along them. It made his lips and tongue tingle with magic, the lines flickering golden for a moment before fading back to black. Good, just as Stiles suspected, the runes' protection was still active.<br/>
<br/>
Satisfied, he moved a little further up on the thigh and bit it to suck up a mark there, the grip of his hand tightening around Derek's cock.</p><p>Derek had no idea what it felt like to be on the receiving end of it but he knew it was an incredible feeling for him to be doing it. Probably even more than Stiles felt it. For his first time being human while bottoming, maybe it was a good thing Stiles couldn't knot. He was way too used to his werewolf healing after all.<br/>
<br/>
The runes came alive, he felt the way they lit up, like a tickling burn as a reminder as Stiles' magic activated them by kissing them. The little row of tattoos was one of the smartest decisions they had made, besides deciding to be a couple. Derek twitched at the tightening hold on his cock while the first mark was sucked into his skin vigorously.<br/>
<br/>
Instead of the redness of the hickey disappearing, it blossomed and stayed, no doubt soon turning into the purple blue marks that Stiles usually wore if Derek got extra frisky. Without the werewolf healing, his skin seemed to bruise as easily as his mate's, as if it had to make up for lost time or something.<br/>
<br/>
"I feel it, I feel it staying," Derek sighed happily, pushing his hips upwards again impatiently.</p><p>Chuckling, Stiles let the abused patch of skin go and licked along it a couple of times to soothe the slight pain. "Oh yeah, I can see that..." Stiles purred satisfied and so very eager to leave more of his marks on his mate so at least they could admire them for one night before the healing would kick in again.<br/>
<br/>
As Stiles moved further up with his lips, he evilly pressed a thumb into the already bruising hickey to bring back that slight pain for Derek, just when his lips found the heavy balls to suckle and kiss them, the softly shimmering amber irises watching each reaction like a hawk.<br/>
<br/>
He was going to drive Derek crazy before he'd impale him on his cock for a rough ride to give him the full on human experience of physical love.</p><p>There was the skill to not let certain injuries heal for a while, and Derek has been practicing with it. Unfortunately, he couldn't focus yet on the minor injuries, those were so barely there that they'd heal before he had the concentration. He knew, if he practiced enough, he was going to master it but for now, these lunar eclipses were going to help them. Seeing that look in Stiles' eyes as he looked at the hickey on the tanned thigh, he knew they were going to have lots of fun with those.<br/>
<br/>
Pleasure and pain sparked into one, the thumb pushing against the bruise while the hot mouth focused on his balls. It was electric, to feel the bruise push against the pain receptors, to not feel the deep pain of lethal injuries only but to get to experience such simple ones, the stings of the insignificant. His hand reached out to slide his fingers into the thick hair.<br/>
<br/>
"Harder. I want to feel what you feel so I can always cherish this moment when I do it to you." Stiles loved pain, Derek was reluctant to go all the way with that, this would actually help them both. "Do to me what you want me to do to you so I can understand. I want to give you everything."</p><p>Stiles looked up at Derek from those words, melting a bit more on the inside. "Did I tell you recently that you're the best mate?" he grinned and pressed a soft kiss to the sensitive skin of where thigh meets groin. "Because you are. Thinking of me and my needs even now..." Stiles murmured, a wave of his deep love rushing through the bonds, knowing that Derek would feel it even as a human, and he began sucking up another hickey right there.<br/>
<br/>
He knew Derek would feel that each time he moved until his healing kicked in again. Then Stiles moved up on the inviting body, pressing his own aching erection against Derek's, his hips moving slowly to give them both some nice exciting friction as his lips found the other's.</p><p>Of course he'd always think about Stiles when they were having sex, it took two of them to enjoy what they were doing after all. But he took the offered love gladly, their bond hadn't changed since he was, technically, still werewolf, even without his powers. His blood wasn't going to magically change into a human blood type for example.</p><p>Stiles’ kiss was deep and passionate, adding some teeth to it too to bruise the bottom lip then he was back working on Derek's neck and throat, leaving marks after marks there. Some bigger, some smaller, but each filling his man with the wonderful mixture of pleasure and pain.</p><p>Derek hummed pleased, which turned into a moan when Stiles attacked his neck with a ferociousness, while his bottom lip tingled pleasantly. It felt swollen because of the biting and sucking, reverently he touched it with his fingers.<br/>
<br/>
It felt so good! It wasn't... pain as in the pain Derek knew. It was so different, making his breathing hitch as he gladly angled his head to give more room for Stiles. "Who's the werewolf now?" he whispered, giving his hips a filthy roll so their erections rubbed together.<br/>
<br/>
Derek tugged at the hair so he could eagerly kiss Stiles, getting with the idea of doing this rough, his blunt human fingers raking across Stiles' back for some incentive. They left red long stripes.</p><p>Stiles growled into the kiss. After all he was called a werewolf, right? And also there was the matter of enjoying what Derek was doing to him. He loved when he scratched back and didn't even mind if they got a bit bloody from those or the bites.<br/>
<br/>
The growl was... cute. It wasn't very wolf-like and Derek snorted into the kiss amused at the try. It wasn't hot and yet it still got to him because it was so Stiles-like, and everything his mate did get to him one way or the other. "Eat all of me, alpha," Derek moaned, getting with the program of role reversal, feeling incredibly kinky for acknowledging somebody else as alpha.<br/>
<br/>
Stiles kissed him back just as hungrily and hard, his own hips meeting the dirty rolls of the other man's then he came up for air, breaking the kiss.</p><p>"I'm gonna eat you all up, little human..." he grinned and right away went down to kiss and lick and bite across Derek's chest, paying attention to the nipples there. He pinched one with his fingers, rolling and pulling on it while he sucked and bit the other, knowing that Derek liked that since they were sensitive. And Stiles was curious if being human made them even more sensitive.</p><p>The hairy chest heaved when his nipples got attention, the rolling of the hard nubs causing that wave of heat all the way down from his stomach to his groin. It made Derek squirm as his erection leaked, nearly biting on his lip to stifle the sounds only to remember he didn't need to, there was no child to worry about. So he moaned and nearly ripped some hair out of Stiles' scalp in his eagerness to get more of the same treatment.</p><p>Stiles groaned from both the words and the hair pulling but when the latter got a bit too enthusiastic, he freed his poor locks and pinned Derek's hands down by the wrists.<br/>
<br/>
"Careful with the hair. I work hard on keeping it looking good," he winked at the other man and switched the nipples, biting the one he's been rubbing until then. Hard. As a warning for Derek to behave. "Or else I might have to tie you out in the bedroom..." He let that just hang in the air as he soothed the pain with circling the tortured nipple with his tongue.</p><p>The bite wasn't as much a warning as it was something Derek loved, making him hiss. Though he did agree that Stiles was making the longer hair look good and Derek preferred it to the close shaved look, because there was nothing to hold onto then.<br/>
<br/>
The temptation of being tied up and not being able to get free, it was considered but this was their first time together like this, the ropes could wait. "I like your hair on your head too much to pull it out." His wrists were still held as Stiles focused on the nipple, so he went back to squirming.<br/>
<br/>
"God, Stiles..." The muscles of his pecs flexed as well as the muscles of his stomach because he was getting hot and bothered.</p><p>"Yeah, good. Then will you be a good boy and not tear it out if I let your hands go?" he asked with a grin then finally kissed lower on the squirming chest, sucking on a patch of skin just at the top of Derek's stomach. He loved to feel the muscles jump underneath as his teeth worried the captured skin, sucking blood up to its surface to create another deep bruise.<br/>
<br/>
And boy, was he running out of patience fast tonight. Maybe because he wanted to give and show as much to Derek as he could in their limited time.</p><p>Derek loved the impatience, so he wasn't complaining, instead he watched the way his skin was bruised on his chest, rapidly creating a dime-sized bruise. "Depends… Are you going to fuck me so I don't have to tug at your hair?"<br/>
<br/>
Taking his own leg by the back of his knee, Derek pulled it up to his chest to open himself up in invitation. "I'm all tight but for once you can fuck me sloppy without it healing right back up." One of his fingers flicked at his own nipple to be the picture of seduction.</p><p>"Oh you're gonna tug at everything on me once I get to fuck you hard," Stiles purred confident, his irises glowing a bit brighter from the seductive picture in front of him and he bit again – this time on the more sensitive skin of the lower stomach.<br/>
<br/>
"You're gonna be loud and needy and scream my name for sure..." he teased before his tongue finally licked along the flushed cock, lapping up the pre-cum at the tip before he pulled the foreskin down with his fingers and gently blew some air onto the slit. "You want that, Derek?" he asked with an evil glint in his eyes and poked the tip of his tongue out to gently and slowly stimulate the slit and the surrounding area.</p><p>"Yes, yes, shit, yes!" Oh god, he already wanted to grab at anything with the way Stiles teased his cock. The air blowing, the tip of the tongue getting to his slit so more slick would bubble up and be licked away immediately. Stiles knew well how to handle an uncut dick, since he had one of his own, which made blowjobs with him mind-blowing, pun intended.<br/>
<br/>
There was no control at all, no holding back on what his body wanted. Humans didn't have that link to their bodies. Derek was more sensitive as a werewolf but also way more in control so it made for a whole different experience. He squirmed and wanted to throw a pillow at Stiles' head for teasing him like this though at the same time beg for more. The erection twitched in the hold, and a pathetic needy sound ripped from Derek's throat.</p><p>"Oh you're getting there nicely..." Stiles murmured more to himself, licking his own lips then collected some saliva to let it dribble down onto the tip, his hand working it down with practiced ease along the thick shaft. By then he intimately knew every inch of his mate's cock with all the sex they had had and was just as mesmerized by it like during their first time on the backseat of the Camaro.<br/>
<br/>
Stiles was itching to taste it again since he loved sucking on his mate so damn much, so without any further ado, he sucked the first third of the tasty member into his mouth. He was good at giving head and he took pride in it, each time giving his all to pleasure his man and it wasn't any different right now either.</p><p>Derek's head fell back against the pillow of the couch when the wet and hot mouth took him in. A strangled moan escaping his mouth as he fought the desire to get his fingers back into the strands of hair. Instead he rested the soles of his feet on Stiles' back as he held onto the fabric of the couch with his digits. He wanted to hold his mate's head and go deeper down that throat, fuck his mouth.<br/>
<br/>
Digging his elbows into the plush, he pushed up, trying to get deeper, not sure if he wanted to watch or not. Watching meant he wouldn't hold out as long and he was certain as human he wouldn't last long anyways. "You're so good at this," he babbled.</p><p>"I love sucking and playing with your cock so of course I am..." Stiles chuckled low as an explanation, his hand lazily pumping said body part. "You can fuck up into my mouth if you want," he added before sucking it right back into his wet mouth, letting it slide deeper, his hands now caressing and lightly scratching the thighs.<br/>
<br/>
Then he moved around a bit, leaning on a forearm to collect some of the excess saliva on two of his fingers. He moved them to Derek's crack, of course, to teasingly rub the wrinkled opening in time with hollowing his cheeks for Derek each time he was moving his mouth up with a sucking motion.</p><p>That didn't need to be said twice, when given permission, Derek was eager to fuck up, get his hips moving, anything besides laying there and taking it. The rhythm faltered when two spit-slicked fingers tickled at his hole, not penetrating, only rubbing the spit into the dry skin. But it was a promise and one his body recognized so well.<br/>
<br/>
It wasn't going to take long like this for him to come, if anything, at this rate he might blow his load the moment the fingers would be inside him. Wow, he certainly didn't last long as human if he was already so close now. The entrance slightly relaxed with all the petting, stopped clenching up tightly because Derek's body was all in.</p><p>Stiles was enjoying this just as much, but he could also feel how fast Derek was getting there, so he let the cock slip out of his mouth with a wet popping sound, flopping it back on Derek's tummy.<br/>
<br/>
"I see someone's enjoying himself..." he grinned evilly and slid his hands to the back of Derek's thighs, placing one leg on the back of the couch, the other staying on his shoulder as Stiles slid lower to the exposed hole. "Then you'll love this even more..." And with that he licked along the hole with his flattened tongue over and over, lapping up the musky taste then circling and jabbing at it, pushing in a bit more each time.</p><p>"I don't have much control," Derek complained for getting so excited so easily, as if it was Stiles' fault that the Hale's dick was ready to spurt at the first wet heat surrounding it. At least his mate knew his body so well that he knew exactly when Derek was getting there to stave it off for a moment longer.<br/>
<br/>
His hole twitched when there was warm breath caressing it, Stiles being so close to it, it made the other moan. The wet muscle prodding at the furrowed opening to be let in, it shouldn't be so hot, but it was. It felt warm and wet, the tongue wetting the skin around it with spit before pushing in again, getting him ready for the main event. No lube, Derek didn't want it anyways, they were going to do this as Stiles wanted it done to him and he often was too impatient for the thorough lubing.<br/>
<br/>
His leg remained on the couch's back, toes curling, his erection giving a twitch from where it was curled on his stomach. Reaching down, Derek pulled his balls to the side so he could watch it more, the way his mate's nose pressed against his skin as he pushed his tongue in all the way.</p><p>Stiles' senses were bombarded by all that was Derek. His musky scent, heat and taste, clouding his mind further. His eyes were two amber pools of lust as he watched the balls being pulled to the side, his tongue buried deep as he began circling it, pushing against the tight hot walls. His eyes were on Derek's pleasure-filled face as he continued his sensual tonguing and licking, using his mouth to suckle on the rim too, making filthy wet noises and quiet content sounds of his own too.<br/>
<br/>
He loved rimming Derek nearly as much as his mate did when he was doing that to him. Stiles loved to get lost in it too and he was eager to give his pair as much pleasure as possible, so he went all the way to do just that. The minutes were stretching on just like the thoroughly pampered hole. So when Stiles began pushing in a spit-slick finger along with his tongue, it slid in quite easily and gently pressed down on the hole to give more way for a second finger too.</p><p>Derek's head fell back onto the pillow of the couch when he felt the finger push inside, it was always a little strange at first to have something pushed in which was hard and unforgiving. It felt like he had to go to the toilet at first until the entrance got used to it and it readily accepted the digit.<br/>
<br/>
He was sweating more, for some reason, his chest going up and down with rapid pants of breaths. It was also the excitement to be able to feel it like Stiles always did. To know what it was like to be, for a moment, fully human while being fucked. Another first checked off the long list of what Stiles was helping him experience. The love and lust he felt for this man was near ridiculous.<br/>
<br/>
"Stiles... need you. Now."</p><p>"Not yet..." Stiles grumbled, pushing the second wet finger into Derek to stretch him some more. Making him wait was something Derek often did to the Spark too and now it felt so sweet to give it back when his pair was mostly human too! A mini revenge, maybe.<br/>
<br/>
Stiles moved his hungry lips higher up to kiss and lick and suckle on the heavy balls while he was working his fingers deeper in. Then he licked along the thick shaft and sucked the tip into his mouth to give double pleasure to the sweating man under him.</p><p>"Stiles!" Derek whined, not liking the revenge at all, because yeah, it was different when the tables were turned, so different. His whine of discontent turned into a sharp moan of pleasure when two fingers pushed inside of him and he was sucked into wet heat. His erection twitched, his balls tightened, a signal he was so very close to releasing the pent up pleasure.<br/>
<br/>
"So close." It was mostly a warning, he forgot to ask for permission, he forgot if this was a permission kind of situation. All he felt was that his body was getting ready to paint his mate's face with a fresh load and there was no stopping it. His fingers scrambled for a hold, no claws came out, only blunt human nails.</p><p>And then just when Derek was about to give in, both the mouth and the fingers were gone. Perhaps it was an evil thing to do, but Stiles wanted Derek to come around his aching dick, not his fingers. Not now. Maybe later tonight.<br/>
<br/>
So instead of giving Derek what the sweaty body was trembling for, Stiles moved up between the open legs, pressing against Derek with his hard cock, enjoying the slide against the other throbbing one and kissed him passionately as a 'breather'.</p><p><em>What the hell?!<br/>
</em><br/>
One moment Derek had been so close and the next it was all gone, leaving his erection with giving a sad little twitch from the 'cold shower' effect. The Hale growled loudly, though it sounded as badly as when Stiles did it, betraying just how human he was right now.<br/>
<br/>
"Oh my god!" he complained loudly before Stiles stole his voice away by kissing him, pressing their leaking erections together. His hips moved upwards. That had been a very close edging, his voice barely worked at the moment.</p><p>"Sssh, I know..." Stiles broke the kiss and planted a few pecks onto a stubbly cheek, allowing Derek to rub himself against him for a few thrusts. "But believe me, it'll be much better when you come around my cock," he whispered and after one more kiss against the panting lips, he reached for the lube hidden under a cushion to make a quick work slicking up his own erection.<br/>
<br/>
Derek was sure there was a sulky look on his face from the edging, even though later on he was going to like it, they were both a fan of it, the merciless teasing. It was at least a prelude to more, a thick hardness pressing against him, light brown eyes watching him intently, demanding his attention.<br/>
<br/>
Not climbing off Derek, Stiles lifted himself only enough to guide his dick between the wet cheeks and softly groaned as his sensitive tip rubbed against the hungry entrance a few times, his eyes never leaving Derek's as his hot breath was puffing against the other's lips, pupils blown by desire too.<br/>
<br/>
Then he let his tip catch on the rim and he pushed forward. It wasn't that slow or careful and he managed to bury himself half-way in with a groan, just to pull back until just the tip stayed in and fucked in deeper with a precise thrust. He only needed one more like that to get fully buried and that's when Stiles paused, giving time for the 'human' body to get used to the intrusion and stretch. Letting his base go, he leaned on both hands, the couch dipping and creaking a bit, and he captured Derek's lips for another deep but this time slower kiss.</p><p>The older man didn't look away as he was being filled, his body jolting from the stretch, caught between pleasure and pain. His mouth fell open against Stiles' lips, breathing in the hot breaths panted against him. A sharp gasp was punched out of him when Stiles bottomed out, and was swallowed up by his greedy mate.<br/>
<br/>
It was so different without his healing, it burned and his hole spasmed around the intrusion in an attempt to expel it. Stiles knew how it felt, wisely waited with moving while Derek's fingers clutched at his mate's arms hard enough to leave finger shaped bruises. It ebbed away as quickly as it came, making him relax around the erection, leaving nothing but the slight burn of being filled. His werewolf healing had made him spoiled in many ways.</p><p>Entering his mate was always something special to Stiles. They were both switches when it came to having sex, but still, Stiles leaned more towards being the bottom one. That didn't mean though that he didn't love fucking Derek. And this occasion was special for him too, not just for his wolf in a human body.<br/>
<br/>
"You like it?" he panted against the slightly open mouth while enjoying the less hot but just as much tight body, giving it some extra time to adjust, his hips only making tiny circular movements to start stretching Derek more. "Want more?" Stiles whispered, lightly biting his way towards Derek's neck and ear, not minding the bruising grip on his arms at all. "How do you want me to fuck you? Slow and gentle? Or fast and hard?" he gently bit and suckled on the other 'human's' earlobe.</p><p>"All of them, anything as long as it's movement." The little movements were quickly driving him insane, as well as the hovering and the little nibbles to his neck before the lips latched onto his lobe. Derek wasn't on the receiving end as often, Stiles loved being a bottom and the wolf was definitely not complaining, their sex life was amazing. It did make it more special when it was the other way around.<br/>
<br/>
Derek clenched the firm globes, tightening around the thick rod to encourage Stiles to stop being a tease. "Hard and fast," he decided on, wanting to bask in the afterglow for as long as possible before the eclipse was over. "Give it to me, make me feel it. I want to be loose and sloppy when you're done with me."</p><p>Stiles chuckled softly into Derek's ear, giving him an experimental thrust just to listen to his moan and join him with his own because that tightening around him was just as teasing and maddening.<br/>
<br/>
"Very well..." he finally said and pushed himself up on his arms to shift his weight on his knees. Without sliding out, he grabbed Derek's muscular legs and closed them, keeping them together as he turned them to the side so they were kinda dangling off the edge of the couch, his hips twisted to the right while the muscular upper-body stayed on the couch.<br/>
<br/>
Grinning, Stiles pulled back until just his tip stayed in then rammed back all the way, his thrust powerful and sharp against all the right spots. He moaned satisfied since the slide wasn't too difficult and his next hard thrusts were going to carve space out for his leaking cock anyway.<br/>
<br/>
One of his hands leaned onto the top of Derek's thigh, the other holding onto the back of the couch for leverage and then Stiles' hips really came alive, rolling back and forth faster and harder with each thrust.</p><p>The way Derek was positioned made it feel like he had tightened up considerably and he had less freedom to move. Basically, all Derek could do, was reach up to put one hand on the arm of the couch and the other one onto the back so he would stay where he was. All he could do was endure it.<br/>
<br/>
He bit on his lip, each thrust made him grunt out, his hard erection trapped, leaking on the couch. Slick sounds coming from where they were joined, along with the harsh slaps of flesh meeting flesh. Stiles couldn't go as deep like this, but he went deep enough. Derek tested it though by swinging his left leg higher, opening himself up more with an angling of the hips.<br/>
<br/>
"Yes, that's it, it's good."</p><p>"Fuck yes! It's very... good!" Stiles panted, watching his man and how he was fucking his ass. "You look so hot and feel so good!" he panted, feeling sweat starting to glisten all over his body from the force and speed he was moving with.<br/>
<br/>
Then after a few slaps and kneading of an ass-cheek, he slowed down somewhat to lean over Derek and steal a hungry kiss. "Wanna feel me deeper?"</p><p>"Do you have to ask?" Derek was breathless, his cheek burning from the slaps, no doubt it was showing off a red hand print right now, which was a very arousing thought. He attempted to look, seeing Stiles pushed against him so he reached for where they were connected, ghosting along his mate's flesh and feeling his stretched rim around it.</p><p>Stiles moaned from that when he noticed it and grinned at his man, pushing himself up again into a kneeling position to watch Derek's fingers there. "Fucking hot..." he repeated a bit out of breath then slapped the reddened cheek again.<br/>
<br/>
"Alright, big guy. Then it's time for a position change. I feel very generous today so you can ride my dick and let it in as deep as you want," he winked at Derek and gave him one last thrust before pulling completely out and sitting down on the couch, legs lazily spread, back against the couch's back. Being able to comfortably have sex on it was one of the reasons they went with this particular couch. And it hasn't disappointed them yet.<br/>
<br/>
"Hop on, gorgeous!" Stiles licked his bottom lip as he steadied his glistening rock-hard cock and slicked it up with some more lube, stroking it up and down a couple of times while waiting for Derek to move.</p><p>Derek groaned at having to move at all when he had been so luxuriously spread out on the couch. But he was quick to move nevertheless since there was a hard erection standing up proudly, wet from lube and Derek's own body. Crawling over on his knees, he easily settled, making sure they were facing one another. As tempting as it was to turn his back and make it easier to move his ass, he wanted to look at his mate this time.<br/>
<br/>
Straddling Stiles, his hand leaned on the back of the couch while his other reached behind himself. His pucker was swollen and open, it didn't need lube, it felt wet to the touch. So the wolf took hold of the erection and guided it to his eager opening, keeping it steady there while he pressed down.<br/>
<br/>
The burn was barely there, the full feeling of something lodged within back. It went deeper than it had been and there was no way Stiles was going to be able to move with nearly 190 lbs of heavy wolf on top of him. Derek had to do the work, which meant he could control the pace and a grin broke out on his face as he pushed up as if riding a horse before sinking back down. Derek was feeling generous too.</p><p>Stiles could only chuckle softly at that, feeling Derek's intentions and moods nearly as his own, even with his mate being mostly human now. It seemed from his side the bonds weren't affected too much by the Lunar Eclipse – which was good to know. They just felt a little bit oddly dull compared to their usual presence.<br/>
<br/>
Either way, Stiles watched his wolf bury the aching dick into him. It was a mesmerizing sight and also feeling, causing Stiles to groan low. His slender hands sneaked up on the thick thighs to cup and knead the firm ass, but otherwise let Derek set the pace and depth. Yes, his mate wasn't light with all those bulging muscles, but Stiles didn't mind at all and he too had some more tricks up his sleeve for a little bit later. But for now he just let Derek build up the pace to where they just left off, making Stiles moan and pant with lust-filled eyes. Derek was always so hot and beautiful when he was enjoying Stiles' cock in him that the Spark never had words to accurately describe it.<br/>
<br/>
To Derek, their bonds were different. They weren't gone, it wasn't as dramatic but it felt very far away. Just as his heightened senses were gone, so was the intensity of being bonded. It was good to know that should it ever come to the Hale losing his powers again, it wouldn't mean they'd no longer be bonded. Still, as tempting as it was to experience sex as a human, he'd be glad with having the bond back in the way it was supposed to be.<br/>
<br/>
For now, he focused on what they were doing, on the hands kneading his ass cheeks, the erection he was impaling himself on, and the way Stiles watched him with a needy look in those soft brown eyes.</p><p>"Better?" Stiles panted softly, his fingers digging into the firm flesh to pull the cheeks a bit more apart. God, he could've killed to see how it looked like. "Maybe we should have more mirrors around..." he suggested, slightly out of breath. "I'd love to see us making love. We must look amazingly hot!"</p><p>"We can get more mirrors," Derek agreed with a soft moan, feeling the fingers dig in and bare him more. They didn't touch his hole but they were lingering very close to it. He'd like to watch himself take a cock like this, or watch himself fuck into his mate.<br/>
<br/>
"You can use your phone as a mirror." Wherever the phone was. Derek had left his clothes in the bedroom, probably where it was but no doubt Stiles' was close by. "You can record yourself as I ride you," he emphasized his words with a hip swivel.</p><p>"Oh god, Derek! The things you say...." Stiles let his head bump against the back of the couch as he enjoyed that swivel and Derek's words. Needless to say, it was a big turn on for him. Especially since Derek was open to the idea of watching or even recording them having sex.<br/>
<br/>
For a moment, Stiles was like 'fuck it, this is too good' and wanted to ignore the idea of looking for his phone, but the idea of actually having a record of at least part of their lovemaking was too tempting.<br/>
<br/>
Forcing himself to tear his gaze away from his very tempting and exciting mate, he looked around, trying to remember where his phone was. Though he didn't see it anywhere nearby, which made him groan.<br/>
<br/>
"Okay... so some more of delayed gratification is coming up then..." he slapped Derek's ass to move. "I'm gonna get my phone for that. And next time we'll record all of it with some more preparation," he stated, clearly already making plans for their home made porn video. Which he secretly always wanted to do one day, but never had the opportunity before.</p><p>"This is sex with interruptions," the Hale complained and yet moved off the erection he had only just sat on. Stiles was eager to get it on film and Derek honestly liked the way his mate was beaming at the thought, enough to stop what was really good sex.<br/>
<br/>
The werewolf stretched out on the couch on his stomach, knowing full well the tempting view he offered like that. It was incentive for Stiles not to take too long to get his phone. Derek even raised one knee a little to offer the sight of the darkness hidden within his cleft.<br/>
<br/>
"We can name the clip the Lunar Eclipse." And hide it well so nobody will ever expect to get a view of a moon and got firm white globes instead.</p><p>
  <br/>
<em>
    <a href="https://captain-snark.tumblr.com/">Captain-Snark fanart</a>
  </em>
</p><p>Stiles could only giggle from all that Derek was saying. Frankly, he already felt drunk on lust as he scrambled to his feet and with a proudly bobbing erection started hunting down his phone.<br/>
<br/>
"The release will be all the more intense, believe me," Stiles finally found his voice and his eyes shone up right in that moment when he spotted his phone on the kitchen table. He had no idea when he had left it there, but that wasn't the point. It was to quickly unlock it so he could start fumbling with the settings.<br/>
<br/>
"Fuck..." That was the Spark when on his way back to the couch finally looked at the inviting stretch of a naked muscular male body, waiting only for him. Mouth suddenly going dry from the pose and look he got, he lifted his phone and hit record so he could make sure it was burned not just into his mind this time, but also for the future.<br/>
<br/>
"Hello, gorgeous..." he mumbled under his breath and going closer, panned the phone along the most perfect male body for him. At the firm white globes, he took the phone in one hand. "What do we have here?" he asked hoarsely and used his free hand to pull on a cheek and more or less expose the wet and already swollen hole. "Someone's been receiving cock before too..." Stiles grunted pleased. He let the ass-cheek go and stroked up and down on the slightly damp back. "Kneel up, chest on the couch and reach back to expose your hungry wet hole for me..." he purred hoarsely while kneeling half-way on the couch to get the best angle.</p><p>It felt strange to be filmed, Derek wasn't used to it even in normal settings and here they were making a full blown sex tape. He had gotten used to Stiles snapping pictures of him all the time, he was okay with it so having a phone directed at him like that wasn't new, except Derek knew what it was doing. He decided it was best to ignore it.<br/>
<br/>
"Yes, yours, but you keep stopping," the older man said dryly as he looked over his shoulder, loving the intense look in his mate's eyes as he was zeroed in on the ass cheeks while fingers tracked along the sweaty back, making the hairs stand on end. A pleased little shiver ran across his frame at the order, really wanting to get the firm erection back inside where it belonged.<br/>
<br/>
For a moment Derek reached behind to stroke the skin of Stiles' leg in affection, letting him know it was all okay. Then he pushed his knees under him and raised his ass in the air, presenting himself. It took a little bit of maneuvering to not topple right off the couch now that he didn't have his werewolf grace but he managed to put his hands behind him. Strong fingers searched along his ass to get a good enough hold to pull his cheeks open.<br/>
<br/>
Stiles smiled softly behind the phone from that stroke on his leg, happy that Derek was okay with this, then watched in awe as his mate presented himself.<br/>
<br/>
"I'm not wet enough, your seed is missing."</p><p>"Oh god..." Stiles whispered, eyes and camera on the pulled apart cheeks. He reached out to put his hand on Derek's, the black engagement ring coming into view on the phone's screen too and rubbed his thumb along the wrinkled and wet skin.<br/>
<br/>
"Oh yeah? You want that, huh?" Stiles asked but it wasn't really a question. "Then you shall get it, my love," he said, removing his hand to grab his own glistening dick and moved closer, smearing the accumulated drops of pre-cum at the tip against Derek's crack and hole before taping how he slowly began pushing into the tight body, slowly fucking himself deeper and deeper. He so wanted to capture this process and now his wish came true.<br/>
<br/>
"You look amazing..." Stiles panted, trying to keep the phone in his hand steady as he was still going deeper and deeper.</p><p>Stiles got to watch both on the phone and for real how the slick erection was pushed inside of him, while Derek could only feel it. He felt it well for sure! With the way he was positioned, the cock was pushed in deeper than it had been before, steadily plunging inside of the powerless werewolf. His hole stretched around it, accommodating it, making Derek moan, his hands trembling but keeping their hold on his own cheeks.<br/>
<br/>
"Hm, you feel amazing." When Stiles bottomed out, the pubes pressed against his taint, scratching the sensitive skin with the coarse hairs. It made him clench around the intrusion, his own hard cock so full, so ready to burst at this point. If his prostate was going to catch the brunt of the fucking, then he wasn't even going to need to touch himself. He was going to come at some point from this, because his body was thrumming with the need to get there.</p><p>"You... too... Fuck, so tight!" Stiles groaned, especially after the clenching. "You took me so well... Beautiful!" he commented, stroking along Derek's hand and a cheek as he slowly pulled back, leaving only the tip in. "You can let your ass go. Brace yourself..." Stiles purred then rammed back in all the way. Just to pull himself slowly back and do it again, admiring the view and catching on his phone how the stretched pucker swallowed his glistening dick over and over again, their moans joining the wet slaps of skin meeting skin.<br/>
<br/>
This was so fucking hot, it completely blew Stiles' remaining mind away!</p><p><em>Brace yourself</em>. Those words came and right after the deep, hard thrust so Derek's hands scrambled to push them against the armrest of the couch. He still slid along the surface before he got a better hold and used his muscular arms to keep himself in the right position. Ass raised high, chest on the couch, head turned sideways. Stiles took his job to make Derek feel it all without his healing very serious.<br/>
<br/>
The erection inside of him seemed to want to reach deep within his guts, and he was mostly moaning and gasping, pushing his hips back so his ass could meet with the rough plunges with hard slaps of flesh. He forgot all about the camera recording it all, forgot how he might be seen on it and enjoyed himself. All of his muscles were burning, his body worn down, not used to being this human. And his hole didn't heal up so he could feel himself getting looser, instead of retaining the usual tightness.</p><p>There were more muttered curses from Stiles, because he could both feel and see that loosening and it was a brand new feeling for him too when it came to being with Derek like this. Of course, he stayed tight and hot and even wetter from Stiles' pre-cum, but the slide was somewhat easier than usual and it was blowing the Spark's mind all over again as he kept rolling his hips back and forth, the roughness of his thrusts transforming into a steady, fluid rhythm. He paid attention to the angle to make sure he was rubbing against all the sensitive spots.</p><p>Derek’s prostate was being hit full on now, making the pleasure spark more, making it impossible to be quiet while his body was gearing up for the explosive finale. Derek lifted a little so he had more control over how he moved, and could be a more active participant while Stiles fucked his way to his own orgasm. He didn't want to come yet, though, he wanted to wait so he tried to hold it off, gripping at the couch tightly.<br/>
<br/>
"Do you want to film me coming because..." He was close and there was pretty much one way to stave it off, and that was to clamp his erection. On instinct though, he clamped around the one inside of him.</p><p>"OH GOD!" Stiles groaned loud. He wanted to answer properly, but that clamping adding to the extended turned on state, Derek's moans still ringing in his ears and the fact that this was being recorded proved to be too much.<br/>
<br/>
His body shook and his eyes widened as the surprise orgasm hit him hard, making it a bit difficult to keep the phone steady as he began spilling his seed, fucking it right into the willing body with loud moans of pleasure.<br/>
<br/>
Usually he was better with holding back, but sometimes it happened that either of them couldn't match their orgasms like most of the time. Though right now that could come in handy for their sex tape.<br/>
<br/>
<em>Oh god, fuck</em>... Stiles coming inside of him made Derek whine, feeling the way his mate twitched and shuddered and there was an increasing wetness while the younger man fucked through his own orgasm. Some of the seed was still trickling from his hole though, despite the rapid thrusts to get it back inside.<br/>
<br/>
"Keep it in and get on your back!" the hoarse words came with an urging slap on the gorgeous ass. "I want to capture you coming all over yourself while I fuck you..." Stiles panted, waiting.</p><p>It was a testament as to how close Derek was with how quickly he maneuvered himself onto his back, mindful to not knock Stiles off the couch with his legs. One of them was hanging off the couch, feet planted on the floor, while the other went over the back so he could spread them and show off his wet leaking hole. His erection flopped on his stomach, curved sideways, a sticky patch already on his skin.<br/>
<br/>
He really didn't care how he got off as long as he got off. He felt like bursting at the seams! To give Stiles some more incentive, Derek's hand went under his leg to finger at his sloppy hole, scooping up some of the cum so he could lick it off his fingers.</p><p>And Stiles captured all of that as he was kneeling on the couch between the widely opened legs. He was hard enough and not too sensitive yet that when the fingers were gone, he carefully pushed some leaking cum back into the hot body. It felt even tighter with each slow thrust while his free hand picked up the heavily leaking and very flushed cock to smear more wetness down on it.<br/>
<br/>
"Come on, Derek... I know you want to finally come. Let me see your pleasure as you paint your own body and my hand!" Stiles encouraged, his hips still moving as he thrust into his man, but the first flinches of getting too sensitive ran across his face. But Stiles kinda liked that and he wanted to make Derek's ass squeeze him more as he was going to come on camera.</p><p>It didn't take much at all, a few strokes on his hard cock, a few thrusts and that was it for Derek. The whole experience of feeling it all instead of healing, the throbbing of marks and bruises singing along his whole body, the way his ass burned even now, with a soft cock inside of it. It had gotten too much.<br/>
<br/>
His whole body clenched when his back arched and his hips shuddered, throwing his head back as his erection released his load. The cum landed on his stomach and some on his chest, spatters dribbling on Stiles' hand as well. It felt as if his orgasm was yanked right from his toes, it was that intense. It left him flushed, panting harshly, some of his hair plastered on his forehead from sweat.</p><p>"Fuckin' gorgeous..." Stiles groaned, focusing on Derek's pleasure and clamping ass instead of the sensitiveness off his own cock which he stopped moving but kept it in his man for as long as he could, letting him ride out his orgasm so beautifully.<br/>
<br/>
He moved the phone onto the pleasure-filled, flushed face and before that captured the moment Derek messed himself up and Stiles' hand good. "You're breathtaking," he praised his man, smearing some of the cum over the sweaty and hairy stomach.<br/>
<br/>
Then Stiles finally stopped recording and dropped the phone onto the couch next to them so he could lay on top of his messy pair and kiss him sensually, just when his soft cock slipped out of him.</p><p>"Am I bruised?" It felt like Derek was and he knew it would all be gone again in a few hours, which was a shame. He would have liked to know what it was like for a while longer. But he was lucky he got to feel it like this, he got to be human with each lunar eclipse. There were always a few in a year, so it wasn't like this was the last time.<br/>
<br/>
Wrapping his arms around his mate, Derek hummed satisfied, feeling the ache from deep within and savoring it. "You were great, it felt amazing." But to be honest, he was glad he had his healing, he was glad he could have sex and heal easily to have more of it.</p><p>"A little bit, yeah," Stiles playfully tugged on Derek's bottom lip before pecking his mouth. "You were great too. So willing and lost in pleasure. Later we could check the video. Now it's just too good laying here and doing nothing. I love you. Werewolf or human, it doesn't matter," Stiles murmured then kissed his man again.</p><p>"Love you too." They had a few hours before the eclipse was over, so he was in no rush to go anywhere. He wanted to look himself over soon, but for now this was comfortable, neither of them cared about the mess. They were used to it by now.<br/>
<br/>
An hour or so later, Derek checked himself over in the mirror, knowing the bruises had no chance to fully bloom but some of them were already dark blue because of the force used. When he walked, he felt a twinge and sitting down was more than uncomfortable. Humans had to deal with that often but it wasn't as painful as Derek had imagined it to be. With some regret he watched the marks fade, his healing kicking in and the rest of him returning as well. It was like slipping into comfortable slippers after wearing too tight shoes. He was born werewolf, it was too much part of his identity.</p><p> "So... happy with the results of the eclipse?" Stiles asked when the naked Hale walked into their bedroom where the equally nude Spark was spread out on his back on their bed, one hand lazily stroking his half-hard cock, the other holding his phone. He was watching the video he had made and needless to say, it was turning him on.<br/>
<br/>
Glimpsing at the unblemished skin of his mate and feeling into the bonds, he knew Derek's werewolf powers were returning. No wonder, it was close to dawn by then and Stiles woke not long ago from a little power nap.<br/>
<br/>
"Too bad your bruises are already gone. But you could put some more on me..." he grinned up at his man dirtily and rolled onto his stomach, kneeling up and arching his back to present his small ass to Derek. "Come, big guy, let's watch the video together while you give me my turn..." he grinned over his shoulder then pulled a pillow under him and propped the phone against another before restarting the video. "Think it's just fair that I get some thorough dicking from my gorgeous werewolf too."</p><p>Derek didn't need to watch the video to get turned on, his mate offering himself so willingly did the trick for him. Who even wanted sleep when living with an enticement like Stiles? It seemed like such a waste of time when they could be doing better things...</p><p>Padding over to the nightstand, he grabbed the bottle of lube before he hovered over he stretched out mate, looking over his shoulder for a moment.<br/>
<br/>
"Next time we should make a longer video." If Stiles loved it so much, he would be willing to make one. Even if it was hard to shoot one while in the middle of everything. Stiles had done it so he could do it as well, it was only for their own viewing anyways. The Hale uncapped the lube bottle and coated his fingers, getting them wet. "For now though, I'm going to give you what you want."<br/>
<br/>
Needlessly to say, the eclipse was perfect, their night was perfect and the lack of sleep was worth it as they basked in one another's company the entire day, Stiles often sneaking glimpses to the video. The tease. Derek had a feeling Stiles was going to use the video a lot, and Derek didn't even mind the thought of that.</p><p>
  <strong>THE END</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>